Just Playing The Piano
by L. D. Archer
Summary: Kelsi Nielsen was just playing the piano again. It's the start of the summer break, and Kelsi doesn't want to leave the theater yet. She keeps on playing and playing. Little did she know that there's someone trying to make the right move. Ryan x Kelsi


Title: Just playing the Piano

Pairing: Ryan and Kelsi

Author: .

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

~one-shot~

Kelsi Nielsen was playing the piano in the theater again. Classes are done and everyone's nearly out. Kelsi planned to play the piano one last time before leaving. She'll miss it very much for the rest of the summer break. She'll be missing it so much so for the last time this year, she planned to pour her heart out. She's been playing lots of songs lately. "What I've Been Looking For" and "Breaking Free" are her latest favorites. She's been playing for at least an hour or so. Her soft and sure fingers never get tired with the piano. So, here she is, playing the piano.

"Hey there, Playmaker!" someone called.

Kelsi turned to see Ryan Evans striding toward her, a smile on his face. Kelsi can't help but to smiled back. She is always attracted to guys with a good aura.

"Hey, Ryan." She replied.

"Been playing the piano?"

"Yeah… I wanted to make most of my time here. It's the last day… and I want it to be special for me. So- "

"-you're pouring your heart out for a remembrance, right?" he grinned.

Kelsi was stunned for a bit. She didn't actually remember saying her feelings out loud. Or did she?

"How-?"

"I know the feeling of leaving the best place to perform. It kinda tears me apart to be away from this place." He motions his hand to the stage. "So what I do sometimes, I just sit here and reminisce. I even sing sometimes." He confessed.

"Yeah." Was all Kelsi can say. She never dreamed of Ryan to be feeling the same way. Both of them loved music. It's something they both have in common.

"And, there something else I will miss." He added, now looking at Kelsi. Kelsi just kept silent until Ryan continues. She also can't speak because of Ryan's amazing shining blue eyes.

"That thing – or should I say – That someone will always be remembered. Only that That Someone doesn't really realize it. Troy, Gabriella, the Wildcats and the others will never forget that person. They'll all miss her." He paused.

Kelsi was a bit confused. _That_ _Someone will always be remembered? Troy and Gabriella and the others will miss that person? _And the most confusing of all, that person's a _SHE? _

"I'll miss her so much. She's just so wonderful. She's really unexpected and graceful. Beauty can't even compare to what I see in her. She's perfect…" Ryan acts every line with pure emotion. Kelsi stared in amazement. She can see very clearly that Ryan is really expressing his feelings to that girl… Whoever that girl is.

Ryan glanced at the amazed Kelsi. "And, the bad thing about that is, I don't know if she feels the same way… for me." He looked down at the piano in a very sad expression. Kelsi was stunned. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to make him smile again, but she couldn't. She just stays on her seat, frozen. After a few moments, Ryan looked at her with something pure and sincere in his eyes that Kelsi can't explain. Kelsi was really confused. Ryan was confessing something to her, something very sincere and important. Then Ryan spoke, "Oh, I'm, uh, sorry. I just got carried away-"

"No! It's – it's fine!" she staggered. "I'm really glad you told me. It makes me feel like you trust me."

Ryan smiled. "Thank you, for listening by the way." Kelsi smiled back. They stared at each other for a while. Kelsi was wondering about what Ryan said. She thought about how Ryan felt. Did she feel the same way? The same way with Someone else? She knew she already felt it. She can feel it. A very powerful emotion rising from her chest. She can't describe it. Ryan was being honest to her, so, why can't she return the favor?

"I've that with someone else, too." Kelsi confessed.

"Really?" Ryan sounded excited, but at the same time anxious.

"Oh, yes. Well, I don't really know if it's still there…" she trailed off.

"Was that guy handsome?" Ryan asked.

Kelsi smiled. "He's gorgeous."

"What's his favorite hobby?" he asked again.

"Well, he likes music from what I can see. He can express his emotions in many different ways, so, maybe he acts?" she grins. Ryan's eyes widen. "-he sings amazingly," Ryan grins more. "and… he likes my music." Kelsi finishes her sentence. She was smiling happily. She finally said the words right. She's been thinking about the things she'll say, and some hit Ryan right to his heart. Before Ryan can say anything, Kelsi added, "And, I also made a song for him."

"Really? Can I hear it?" Ryan asked, still smiling.

"I'd love to." Kelsi answered.

Kelsi took her composition folder from her bag and picked the song. She placed the song on the piano and started to play. The melody started soft and soon it became a bit fast. Kelsi was singing the song with her heart and soon Ryan joined in. They sounded magnificently together.

After a few more moments, they ended the song. They were both satisfied and happy. Ryan stared deeply to Kelsi's eyes while Kelsi was doing the same. Kelsi breathed and said, "Well, that's the song."

"It's wonderful. Really." Ryan answered, not taking his eyes of her.

The next thing Kelsi knew, her lips were touching his. Her eyes were open with surprise and then she closed it to enjoy. The kiss was gentle and sweet. Ryan moved his hands to Kelsi's cheeks and pulled her closely to him. Both of them leaned and the kiss deepened. Ryan tilted his head to the other side and Kelsi let out a small sigh. They're lips moved in a synchronized manner. Ryan moved closer until he and Kelsi are touching each other. Then, they enjoyed the rest of the moment together.

After a few minutes, the kiss broke. They were staring at each other with pure happiness. Then Ryan said, "I never knew you feel the same way."

"Nor did I. But I'm happy to know how you feel about me." Kelsi replied.

"Me, too." He grinned. "So, that song of yours – "

"Our song." Kelsi corrected.

"Ok, so, our song." He smiled. "- has no title. What could be a good title?"

Kelsi and Ryan wondered. Then, Kelsi said "I think I know one title."

"Yeah? 'Cause I got none." Ryan said.

Kelsi looked at him with disappointment. The Ryan added, "because I was still remembering that kiss." He teased.

Kelsi blushed. He was just so adorable. She just stared but Ryan brought her back to Earth.

"You were saying?"

"Oh… yeah." She composed herself. "I was thinking about a title like: Just Wanna Be With You.'".

"That's wonderful! I love the title." He complimented. "But I love you more." He pulled her to a hug. They hugged for a second then was broken when Ryan's phone rang. He let go of Kelsi and flipped his phone open. It was Sharpay.

"Ok… I'm coming home… Yeah… I'll be there… Talk to you later… Bye." He closed the phone shut.

"So what did she say?" Kelsi asked.

"She just asked why I wasn't home yet. I usually go home earlier than her." He replied.

"So what will you say when you get home?" She asked smiling.

"Well…" he wondered a bit, his two fingers on his chin, and turned to Kelsi, smiling. "I can tell her that we were just playing the piano."

They both chuckled and Ryan stood up, offering his hand to Kelsi for assistance, and walked away from the theater, a place they will never ever forget.


End file.
